A protective heart
by Greensparks2324
Summary: Nightwing's deepest fear is Robin being hurt. But what happens to Robin when out fighting? And will Nightwing show his true feelings? *slash*


A/N I hope you like it, and the reason why Robin gets hurt a lot in my stories is because he's just vunerable really. Enjoy & review.

My little 'brother' Robin was perfect.  
>He has soft, black hair that falls in his face when he wakes up; the bluest eyes you'll ever see; a beautiful face. But, he has a tendancy to get into a lot of trouble, that's where I come into it.<br>He's not my REAL brother, he's just Batman's new Robin, now I'm Nightwing, he needs a new companion. As the saying went 'There's no Batman without Robin'. I guess it's true. ANyway, on with this.

*A warm, sunny evening, around late August*  
>"Robin, stop, *high pitched girl scream* it tickles stop!"<br>We were all outside (when I say 'we', I mean: Alfred, Bruce, Robin and I) enjoying the rest of the evening before we went fighting. Bruce and Alfred were sat talking and watching Robin & I. Robin, that swine, decided to pounce on me when I wasn't looking and tickle me to death.  
>"No way Dick!"<br>I decided it was time for revenge. I flipped us over so I was ontop, then I grabbed his sides and tickled him. He sqealed and squrimed so much, laughing even more.  
>"Dick, Robin. It's time to change, hurry up"<br>We stood up off the grass, and ran inside to change. It didn't take too long, as it was a simple routine, after you'd done it so many times before.

*A random side street*  
>"Right, there's a lot of Twoface's men about tonight. We need to split. I'll take the more rough end. Nightwing, you'll have to take Robin, he's a bit too young to take them on alone. I'll meet you here in about 2 hours. If you need help, send the Bat signal"<br>With that, there was a whisper of a cape and a figure moved away into the darkness. Robin looked at me.  
>"So, it's you and me?"<br>"Yeah, I guess it is"  
>We took off in the direction Bruce told us to go to, and hunted for them. "Robin, I think I heard something, you stay here while I check it out"<br>"Okay"  
>I stakled off in the direction the scuffling came from. I narrowed my eyes and walked as silently as I could, then I pounced. Turns out, it was a hobo looking for food, I let the man go (after giving him some money for food of course) when I heard a scream, followed by shouting.<br>"NIGHTWING! HELP ME! *screaming* PLEASE HELP ME!"  
>I turned in a flash and ran back to where I'd left Robin. He was obviously gone. Anger rose inside me, I looed down and saw that the dick-who-would-pay-for-taking-my-little-brother-away-from-me had left a trail of foot prints. I ran after them.<br>"ROBIN!"  
>Silence, what did I expect? I carried on a bit longer, and found the dick. He had ginger hair (about to his shoulders) green eyes, a innocent smile. To anyone else, he would've looked sweet as pie, but I knew better.<br>"Oi, you fucking cunt. What the fuck have you done with my brother?!"  
>He chuckled, it was a sweet, high pitched laugh.<br>"Ah, I know you. The protective older brother who is madly in love with the birdie"  
>I blushed and looked away. Fine, I fancy Robin, shut up.<br>"How'd you know?! and where is he?!"  
>Right now, I didn't really care how he knew me, I just wanted Robin. The new guy's laugh filled the air once again.<br>"My god, I guess Batman doesn't pick up on the signs of his 'son' crushing on his birdie. It's obvious, you stare at him ALL the time; you talk about him in your sleep;your face and eyes light up whenever you see him. I'm not stupid, I know you like him. And answer the riddle correctly, then pass the test, you'll get back your little boy"  
>Hate burned through me. I knew it was some sick ploy to probably hurt Robin, but I needed to save him!<br>"Ugh what's this riddle?"  
>His smile widend, his eyes shone.<br>"The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"  
>I thought hard, 'one wrong move, and Robin's a goner' I thought to myself.<br>"well?"  
>I lifted my head up and glared at the man in front of me.<br>"A coffin"  
>He grinned wider than before.<br>"Indeed, you're right my little friend. Now, onto your task to retrive birdie. The task is to go to the 3 warehouses in down town central square, and find Robin, and save him before it's too late. You'll know what it means when you see him"  
>I shoved past him, determined to get there and find the right one. I knew the warehouses well as I used to go there with Batman, back in the day. Fnding Robin wouldn't be too hard, would it?...<p>

*about an hour later* "For fuck sake! ROBIN, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I searched all the warehouses and there was no result. I turned to leave and a muffled cough made me turn around sharply. I followed where the sound emmenated from. I found Robin, and that dick.  
>"Well howdy do? I see you found birdie, tied up and cut, but you found him. Now, you have to answer these questions correctly or else, Birdie will get hit with this bargepole"<br>I was horrifyed, who would hit a child with one?!  
>"Question 1: Who is really Batman?"<br>I looked around, there was no way in hell I was telling. Robin looked up at me with his bruised eyes, and bruises all over. 'Don't say anything' he mouthed.  
>"Pass, I refuse to answer"<br>The man smiled an evil grin. Picked up the bar and gave Robin a right wack with it. The hidious sound of bar and bone connecting filled the room.  
>"Question 2: Why are you Nightwing now?"<br>I decided it was okay to tell im this one.  
>"Because I was too old to be Robin anymore"<br>He frowned a bit, clearly I'd won.  
>"Fine, take this worthless creature and get out of my face. I don't want to see you ever again"<br>I picked Robin up in my arms and ran as fast as I could go outside. Robin passed out from pain, flopped in my arms. Tears streaming down my face I ran as fast as I could back to Batman.

*A few weeks later*

Robin was healing well, he had to wear an awkward bandage that covered one eye. Meh, he was still adorable! I pulled him to the side one day, asking for a word away from Bruce & Alfred.  
>"What is it Dick?"<br>I took a deep breath, it was time to deliever my feels. Now or never.  
>"Robin, I have a big big big big crush on you. I can't help it. You're just so sweet and cute, and funny... oh listen to me stutter. I love you Robin. Ot nearly destroyed me a few weeks back when you were taken"<br>He blinked at me. Then smiled.  
>"I know it did. I'm sorry it did. I love you too"<br>My heary soared upwards. I was so happy! I gently pulled his face to mine, shut my eyes and kissed him on the lips. And from now on, he's my Robin, no one will hurt him 3

A/N I have no idea where this actually come from, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please revew :3 


End file.
